


I wouldn't know where to start

by whynotcherries



Series: Here, here, my family (you are my familiar) [11]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Family Fluff, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, No Incest, Protective Allison Hargreeves, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Siblings, Vanya Hargreeves Deserves Better, Vanya Hargreeves-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22794784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whynotcherries/pseuds/whynotcherries
Summary: Vanya invites her siblings to her concert (in a world without Leonard because he's creepy).
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Vanya Hargreeves & Everyone
Series: Here, here, my family (you are my familiar) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593757
Comments: 10
Kudos: 372





	I wouldn't know where to start

She wonders why she even thought to do this, let alone why she’d decided that it’s a good idea. It’s not as if they’ve ever praised her for anything before, so why would they think to now?

Her thoughts are cut short as she starts to hear her sibling’s voices.

She stops, giving herself a moment to internally panic. 

_Will they be proud of me? What will they say? What if they get upset that I even mentioned it?_

It wouldn’t be anything new to her. It would hurt, but she’s felt the pain of that kind of rejection before. Like Allison had said, she separates herself from them.

What better way to try to include herself than to be the one to make plans?

She takes a deep breath in preparation before squaring her shoulders and walking into the living room, for the first time, as if she used to live there.

All of her siblings are gathered in the kitchen, sitting spaced all around the room.

They stop talking when she walks in, “Hey, guys,” she breathes, trying to just _stay calm_ , which has been even harder to do the past few days since she stopped taking her pills, “I brought donuts,” she sets the box down at the open space at the end of the table.

She’s not sure she’s ever seen Klaus stand up faster in his _life._

She sits down across from Allison at the table, offering her a short smile- it’s just then that she notices that nobody’s said anything since she came in.

_Here’s my chance- let’s go for it._

She takes a breath, sits up straight, and starts talking, “So…” she hears the people behind her turning to face her, “I have a concert on Monday, if anyone wants to come,” she announces, trying to look confident, although she’s currently _dying inside_ , “I reserved seats.”

“Why?” 

_There it is._

Allison looks to Diego, who’s standing behind her, with the most unnerving stare she’s ever seen, “ _Diego_ ,” she hisses.

She hears Diego moving behind her as he goes to stand at the end of the table, “I mean, you’ve been in this orchestra for, what, thirteen years now? What’s so special about _this_ concert?” 

She doesn’t want to bring it up, sound like she’s bragging, make this _huge_ achievement of hers seem like _nothing_ compared to their years of superhero-ing; she skates around it, “Well, everyone’s in town right now,” she says, and _god, they all look so confused._

 _This was a bad idea._

“I- uh, also- I made first chair,” she blurts, and she starts preparing to be dismissed, denied, diminished.

There’s a beat of dead silence in which they all look around between each other and her.

“Wait, really?” Luther asks, and she nods, before everyone else starts talking at once.

“Oh my god, Van’!” 

“I’m so proud of you!”

“Good job.”

She blushes, looking down, waiting for the sudden attention to stop before she starts talking again, “Thanks, guys,” she mumbles.

Allison reaches apart and puts her hand on top of hers, “It’s on Monday, right?” 

Vanya nods, and suddenly, Five comes walking into the room, panting and lugging along a briefcase.

“You’re not doing _anything_ on Monday.”

_Well, at least she tried._


End file.
